1963
by Sweetness3419
Summary: A summer the boys would never forget. A summer of first time experiences. A summer of pure love.
1. Tessie Lynn

Chapter 1  
  
It all started in the summer of 1963. We all had just turned fifteen. It was the summer we wouldn't forget.  
  
Over the short months of summer break we got to know a girl named Tessie Lynn. Tes as she was called. She moved to Castle Rock a few weeks before school was let out. Her family opened up a cafe, and we all thought she was some typical snob with money. Boy were we wrong...  
  
"Hey Verno, two for flinching!" Teddy said as he punched Vern.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Quit it!" Vern screeched.  
  
"Look it's that cafe, the snob's family owns." Teddy said.  
  
"Tessie Lynn." Chris corrected.  
  
"What?" Asked Teddy.  
  
"Her name is Tessie, and we don't even know her." Chris stopped talking.  
  
We all looked at him, not knowing what to think. How could he say that? Betraying everything we said to each other. True we didn't know her, but we knew what kind of girl she was. She would never hang out with the likes of us. We were probably nothing in her eyes.  
  
"Chambers what the hell are you trying to say?" Teddy said as his voice rose.  
  
"Nothing, I'm not trying to say anything. I'm just trying to tell you that we shouldn't say that shit about her. Jesus that's all."  
  
Teddy just stared at Chris blanky and said in sarcastic voice, "Well if that's how you feel then we should meet this Tessie Lynn girl."  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Vern said in serious voice.  
  
"I was joking idiot." Teddy looked at Vern.  
  
I listened to the conversation going back and fourth until I got up enough courage to say something, "No, Teddy maybe you're right."  
  
"I am?" He asked.  
  
"Well yeah, I mean we have been kind of been narrow minded about this girl. Maybe we should go in and meet her."  
  
"Fine." Teddy didn't even try to argue.  
  
We walked into the cafe sitting in a booth close to the back of the place. It took a while for us to find out where she was, until we saw her walk down the steps from upstairs. She was in her uniform, a black checkered dress. She was about 5"4 with brown hair about four inches passed her shoulders. And I could guess that Chris liked her by the way he looked at her.  
  
She came to our table with four menus, "Hi." She said. 


	2. The Name Game

Chapter 2  
  
"Hello?" She said once more, this time as if it were a question.  
  
She kept repeating the same word over, it was then when I realized we were in shock. Shock? How could we be in shock over some rich girl?  
  
Chris in his own state of shock managed to slip out a few very un- clear words.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't understand you." She replied.  
  
"All I said was "hi"." He said.  
  
"Oh, well can I take your order?" Tessie asked politely.  
  
Teddy butted in, "Uh, yeah we'll have four cheeseburgers and four cherry cokes."  
  
"Coming right up." She said as she turned around and walked away.  
  
Everything felt so weird. In a way it was as though Tessie knew us by the way she looked at us, maybe that's why we were out of words when we first met her. Even Teddy who wasn't polite to anyone made himself be polite for once when he ordered. And Chris, well it was like he was out of it, like he didn't know where he was.  
  
"Well she seems nice. Nothing of what I expected." Vern stated.  
  
"And what did you expect, Vern?" I asked.  
  
"Some snot nosed bitch." He said. We all laughed except Chris.  
  
"Well she wasn't, now was she?" Chris said.  
  
"No, I mean I was just joking. I didn't mean anything by it." Vern tried to apologize.  
  
"Just cut it out. Got it?" Chris said.  
  
"All right, sorry."  
  
"Chris, is there something wrong?" I asked  
  
"Yeah Chris you have been acting really weird." Teddy said. Just as Chris was about to answer Tessie came back to our table with our food.  
  
"Here you are, hope you enjoy." She smiled.  
  
"What's your name?" Vern asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Theresa Lynn, everyone calls me Tessie or Tes." Tes replied.  
  
"I bet you don't know our names." Vern laughed.  
  
"I bet you five bucks I do." She spoke seriously.  
  
"All right, bring it on." We laughed.  
  
"Simple, you're Vern Tessio, you're Teddy Duchamp, you're Gordie LaChance, and you are Chris Chambers." When she said Chris's name it was as though she changed her tone of voice to something so sincere.  
  
"Hey, how did you know that?" Asked Chris.  
  
"You're brother told me." She said. 


	3. Big Brother, Little Brother

Chapter 3  
  
"My brother? Eyeball?" Chris asked in anger.  
  
"Yes, Eyeball. What's wrong with Eyeball?"  
  
"I'll tell ya what's wrong with Eyeball, he's one of the biggest assholes you'll ever meet."  
  
"That is not true, Chris." Her voice rose.  
  
"What, are you going out with him or something?" Vern asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am." She looked at Chris.  
  
"But, he's like older then you." Teddy said.  
  
"Not that much, I'm fifteen he's eighteen."  
  
"Please." Chris mumbled.  
  
Just as Chris said that Tessie walked away. We thought it would be a good idea if we left also.  
  
As we left the cafe we saw Ace and Eyeball enter it. We didn't say a word to either of them. I guess it was the best thing to do seeing as though if Chris ever said anything to Eyeball it wouldn't be a series of words it would be a fist in his face. So we kept walking, no place inparticular we just walked.  
  
At the same time Teddy and Vern said, "Well I better go, it's getting late."  
  
"Yeah, I'll stay out a little longer." I replied  
  
"Me too." Chris said.  
  
When Teddy and Vern left Chris and I began talking. He told me how angry he felt finding out that Eyeball was dating Tes.  
  
"Listen man, I'm sorry about it." I said putting my hand on Chris's shoulder.  
  
"Don't be sorry Gordo, you didn't do anything. He'll hurt her though..." Chris trailed off.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on Gordie, do you actually see Eyeball going steady with some girl? Especially Tes."  
  
"Hell no, she's too good for him. Way too good."  
  
"Exactly, he's probably just trying to get her in the sack."  
  
"Probably." I agreed.  
  
"You look kind of tired Gordie, maybe you should go home and get some rest."  
  
"Yeah, you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah of course I'll be okay, Chris Chambers is always going to be okay" Chris said proudly.  
  
After I had left Chris went to our tree house just to sit up there and think. To his surprise Tessie was there sitting on the wood floor.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.  
  
Tessie looked up slowly and her left eye was a swollen dark purple. 


	4. Night Lake

Chapter 4  
  
Chris's eyes widened as he looked at her now swollen face.  
  
"Do I look that bad?" She tried to say with a bit of a giggle.  
  
"No, not at all." Chris put his index finger to her face, "What happened?"  
  
"Eyeball..." With one word Chris knew.  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
"Nothing." She said.  
  
"Tell me Tessie!" Chris pleaded.  
  
"When you and your friends left the cafe, Ace and Eyeball came in. We went to see a flick and then Ace left. So Eyeball and I went to Deep Hill Point to see the view of the town from the hill. At least that's what he told me...he had other plans." She trailed off.  
  
"You didn't want him to do anything physical, did you?"  
  
"No! Of course I didn't, I'm not like that."  
  
"I know you're not, I knew that from the moment I met you."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"So, how did you find the tree house?" Chris asked.  
  
"I always used to see you, Gordie, Teddy and Vern come up here after school. I walk the same way you guys do. I guess I was kind of hoping you'd be up here tonight." She looked into Chris's eyes.  
  
"So you figured you could just come up here?" Chris laughed.  
  
"I always kind of admired you and your friends."  
  
"You admired us? Why?" Chris questioned.  
  
"You four always seem to be happy and carefree, I could never be like that."  
  
"Come on, follow me." Chris said.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Tessie didn't get an answer from Chris, she just followed him until they reached the lake.  
  
"This is where I wanted to take you. What do you see?" Chris asked.  
  
"Um, well, a lake." She said confused.  
  
"That's it? I see something we could have a pretty fucking good time in." Chris laughed hysterically.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Lets go swimming."  
  
"How? We don't have any bathing suits."  
  
"That isn't a problem, we'll just wear our under clothes." He said as he began taking off his shirt and pants. Chris jumped in leaving a splash behind him.  
  
"Come on Tes. Okay I won't look." Chris covered his eyes. As Tessie began unbuttoning her dress Chris snuck in a peek and realized how beautiful she was. He quickly turned away when he saw her slide into the water smiling.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Chris asked.  
  
"I saw you look." She giggled, and Chris blushed.  
  
"And you know what bad little boys get when they look at someone undressing?" She said slyly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A head dunk in the water!" She said as she pressed her body weight down on his in the water for a few seconds. As he came up for air he did the same to her.  
  
They were both laughing and screaming loudly. Chris and Tes slowly found themselves very close to each other in the water.  
  
"Chris" Tessie said.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Can you--" Tessie was interrupted as Chris softly planted a kiss on her pouted lips. 


End file.
